This invention relates to bag mouth holders, specifically to the bag mouth holder and opener that is used for leaf and lawn waste bags. Bag mouth holders can be helpful in keeping the mouth of a bag open during the filling process. The filling process can involve many difficult steps including grabbing and holding yard waste as well as lifting the waste so that it can be inserted in to an upright bag. These difficult steps can be avoided by laying both the bag and bag mouth holder sideways on the ground and raking yard waste directly into the bag. The bag combined with a bag mouth holder and opener is commonly set on the ground and is free to move until it is filled with enough yard waste to prevent the bag from moving. Because filling a lawn and leaf bag in this manner can cause the bag and holder in combination to move out of position as the rake or yard waste contacts and pushes the bag mouth holder or bag edge, it is helpful to maintain the bag and bag mouth holder in combination in a fixed position on the ground. Wind and other external forces can also cause the bag and bag mouth holder in combination to move out of position. One solution to this problem has been for the user to rest a tool or sticks on top of the bag to prevent it from moving. Another solution has been to partially fill the bag with a small amount of yard waste so that it has enough weight to maintain its position against the force of wind or raking. The user may also position the bag against another object to brace it from movement while filling it with yard waste.